When data from multiple devices configured in link mode (e.g., SAE-AS5652 Enhanced Bit Rate (EBR) 1553) is streamed through a single serial channel, the remote terminal addresses of the devices are identical. Therefore, a component receiving the data stream is unable to identify which device corresponds to which data. As a result, data analysis at the receiving component is hindered.